April Showers
by Ms. Videl Son
Summary: OneShot, AU. “What’re you doing in the boy’s locker room, Hyuuga?” Mild SasuHina.


**Title: **April Showers  
**Disclaimer:** Erm...I co-own DateMe, does that count for anything?  
**Rating:** PG-13 ( T ) – for (GASP!) brief mentions of nudity and stupid mistakes.  
**Spoilers:** I'm totally makin' this stuff as I go, not to worry.

**Summary:** OneShot, AU. "What're you doing in the boy's locker room, Hyuuga?" Mild SasuHina.

That's right! You can enter more than one submission, folks.

April contest entry #2 for DateMe.

* * *

Hinata sighed in defeat as she combed her fingers through her hair and came away with more potting soil. No matter how many times she rinsed out her thick indigo locks, she couldn't seem to get rid of it all. At times like this, she almost wanted to cut her hair short again...alas.

Still, it wasn't like she got this dirty all that often at her gardening club meetings. More often than not, club would be cancelled altogether on rainy days such as this, allowing the members to stay indoors and out of the muck. Today, however, Lee had absolutely _insisted_ upon tending to the campus flowerbeds on the premise that, were they to be left alone, they would surely drown in the torrential rainfall that was to come during the night.

Hinata, feeling sympathy for both the innocent daisies she'd planted earlier in the month and Lee, who was bound and determined to protect them at all costs, had offered to help her club president cover up the delicate garden with a tarp before heading for home. Little did she know that she would be coming away from the experience more than just wet.

Surprisingly, Hinata hadn't been the only volunteer for this mission. Almost immediately after she'd offered her services to an ecstatically flamboyant Lee, Uchiha Sasuke – second year heartthrob and unexpected lover of purple flowers – had announced that he, too, would be willing to assist them. After him had come Ino, Sakura, Ami and a slew of other girls to the rescue of the gardens. Who knew that they were all so enthusiastic about the club's seedlings? It always seemed to Hinata that they were too frightened of worms to actually plant anything...

Well, whatever the reason, the gardens were now safe for the night. Between the fifteen of them, the plants were covered quickly and efficiently and almost everyone had gone home for the afternoon. Everyone except, of course, Hinata who had suffered a little...accident while out fighting the wind and rain (she was sure that Ami hadn't _meant_ to knock her down, though).

After finally managing to pin down her portion of the tarp, Hinata had reluctantly excused herself from the group to go clean herself up in the girl's locker room. Both Lee and Sasuke had insisted that she go immediately after falling and Hinata, not wanting to be a burden, had acquiesced to this request without much argument.

"I wonder if they're done yet...," Hinata said to herself as she placed the bar of soap back on it's dish. It was covered in a sudsy layer of grime that made it almost look as if it were molding.

She stepped under the shower head for a final time and rinsed the dirty lather away, allowing the water to flow down her face, neck and body. Turning this way and that until all the dirt and soap was gone, leaving her body slick and shiny, Hinata reveled in the experience for as long as she could. She knew it was getting late, however, and was forced to finish up and get going.

Turning the knobs before her until the water was no more than a slight dribble, Hinata sighed another time. The soothing comfort was over far too quickly for her tastes.

She pulled back the curtain to reveal the anti-chamber attached to her stall and plucked her towel from its hook on the wall, immediately thereafter beginning the process of drying herself. Her body wouldn't take long (just a quick pat down with a swath of terrycloth would do the trick), but her hair – as long and absorbent as it was – would take much more time. She wouldn't even be able to dry it all the way, but would instead have to tie it back in a braid for the walk back to the Hyuuga Mansion.

Of course, first thing was always first so Hinata twisted her hair up into her towel and wrapped it around her head like a turban. With her hands free, she reached out to the bench where she'd left her uniform and found –

A muddy lump.

"Oh, no...," Hinata lamented softly to herself, starting to seriously fret now. Though she had entered the locker room covered head-to-toe in muck, it had somehow escaped the Hyuuga heiress' notice that her clothing would no longer pass as acceptable attire once she was clean (even dirty, it would probably turn heads). It seemed as if she would have to find some sort of alternative...had she brought her gym clothes with her today?

_Slip, slap...slip, slap..._

Startled out of her inner musings by the quick, steady pace of bare footsteps, it took Hinata a few precious seconds to panic initially. When she did, though, it dawned on her quickly that she was completely and utterly_ naked_ and suffering from a distinct lack of potential coverings.

_Slip, slap...slip, slap...slip, slap..._

The footsteps were growing louder, which meant that they were also getting closer. In the back of her mind, Hinata knew that being frightened of the intruder was probably silly since they would surely be female (what with her location being the girl's locker room, and all) and, with any luck, also sympathetic to her plight. Still, the Hyuuga heiress hadn't ever been terribly comfortable with being undressed in front of other people, even if her audience happened to be members of her shared gender. All because she had started puberty a little too early and the girls from her middle school gym class had been so mean about it...

_Slip, slap...slip, slap._

The last footfall of the intruder fell with a particularly heavy slap. From what Hinata understood about proximics, whoever the girl was had stopped right in front of her shower stall.

In sudden inspiration derived from fear, Hinata remembered the towel covering her head just as four fingers slipped through the gap between curtain and wall and grabbed hold of the plastic sheet. She reached up and pulled on the loose twist of terrycloth and felt her hair begin to fall from its confines.

Just as the wet, matted locks hit her shoulders, the curtain pulled back to expose her to –

Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata could never be sure how long she had stood there, completely frozen in position with her arms over her head and her hair settling around her in a tangled mess, but she felt it had to have been a long time. As paralyzed with embarrassment as she had been, Hinata wouldn't have been surprised if she had stood there for an hour or longer, staring at Sasuke's face as he stared at...at _her_.

Sasuke, despite the bright coloring in his normally pale face, wasn't quite as immobile as she, apparently, because Hinata distinctly recalled being horrified as his eyes slowly dipped down and then back up again. That was how she knew he'd gotten a good look, after all.

Since she was probably incapable of doing so herself, it was up to Sasuke to break the awkward silence between them. For this task, he said, "What're you doing in the boy's locker room, Hyuuga?"

After that, Hinata's memory of her unfortunate encounter with the Uchiha prodigy came to an abrupt end. It wasn't even until hours later, when she woke up in the hospital wing, that she had the presence of mind to scream.

— — —

**Author's Notes:** Muahahaha...oh yeah, I went there.

Expect a continuation of this to be my entry for the May/LeeHina contest **n.n** (Get it? "April Showers" bring "May Flowers"?)

Almost didn't make my own deadline...whew! Wish me luck, guys!

Btw, "Mushy Feelings" is my first entry for this month. You can find it, also, in my profile.

Un-beta'd.

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**_

– _Love can be black and white. SasuHina._


End file.
